Pollux
by palomino333
Summary: Sequel to Dealing With It. Set after DOMA. "In that moment, Anzu grasped the fact that she had never felt so sorry for him before. Yami was surrounded by friends, but he was so alone." Revolutionshipping.


Revolutionshipping is probably of my absolute favorite pairings in the Yu-Gi-Oh series, but it is also one of the ones that most frustrates me. It's a relationship that is doomed to fail. Yami is not alive to begin with, meaning that he cannot stay in the modern world. Anzu, on the other hand, can. At the same time, it's wonderful to watch them together. Outside of Yugi, probably the person that Yami has the closest connection to is Miss Mazaki. The two spend an awfully large amount of time together, and they clearly care for each other, although Anzu is more outwardly so. That isn't to say that Yami is cold to her; he's just more reserved because he has spent so much of his life alone. While Yugi provides to Yami a sense of humanity, Yami's relationship with Anzu gives him a vision of how good human life could be.

At the same time, I adore Peachshipping. Anzu has known Yugi longer, and they also care for each other very much. She, alongside with Jonouchi (and Yami, although he only partly counts because he shares a body with Yugi) are the only characters that actually call Seto Kaiba out on mentally abusing Yugi. As for Yugi, it amazes me that even though he isn't always physically able, he throws himself into the fray to protect his lady. He took on a pervert that was twice his size to stop the guy's filming of Anzu. Yugi probably knew he wasn't going to win, but he still gave his all.

* * *

><p>It was too easy to take everything for granted. If there was one lesson Anzu could lay her finger upon as her hardest, yet most important, learned one in life, it would be that. Funny, she was called the happy-go-lucky one in school, yet at the same time, this truth was smacking her in the face.<p>

She groaned and shifted her shoulder, allowing her backpack strap to sag. The walk home from school used to be so boring. She'd disliked it, having only a limited capacity for passing the same streets and sights over and over. There were the same street intersections, the same patches of grass and shrubs, the same bunched-together buildings…To tell the truth, Anzu wished that it was that way again. After all she'd experienced since Duelist Kingdom, she'd grown to practically cling to this utter normalcy. How ironic, considering her vaulted expectations as a child of traveling to New York to study dance. Not to say she was necessarily inclined to let go of them, of course, but she'd certainly learned that there was an opposite side to them.

Since when did a card game become a vehicle for destruction? For that matter, when did seven pieces of jewelry become the center of the universe? Anzu smirked. Those were questions that she would've asked until not too long ago. The smirk fell a moment later. It was as if she was a child involved in some little game.

She told herself it was the sun getting in her eyes as she rubbed them with her hand. After returning home from the Battle City finals, it had felt so utterly painful to not tell her parents about how close she'd come to her demise during Yugi and Jonouchi's duel on Domino Pier. Her very life had literally hung in the balance, and she couldn't say a word. Granted, that was partly a lie. No legal binding agreement kept Anzu from divulging the information, rather it was her own integrity, and perhaps her own selfish needs.

She frowned, kicking a stone as a car went by. Telling them the entire story would only lead to miserable outcomes. Mazaki, as much as she shoved the thought to the back of her mind, could not deny its existence. As fulfilling, and dare she say, fun a ride it was to assist in the vanquishing of rather despicable people, she was being faced more and more with the fact that her group of friends and she were all dancing on the very edge of insanity.

Shadow games had been a commonplace thing in the finals. Anzu remembered well her dread of, and wish to prevent, the disturbing dimension from manifesting itself, as well as the cynical inner-knowing that there was no stopping the games. She had had the "pleasure" of seeing Mai almost being obliterated by the Winged God Dragon of Ra, Jonouchi's very life being sucked away from him during his duel with the dark side of Malik, and Yugi's near-disappearance from existence itself.

Anzu smiled sadly as her house came into view. She'd lived in Domino City her whole life, with this charming dwelling serving as her oasis to think and dream in the midst of an, all-consuming world ever since she was a little girl. She knew the gentle sweep of its roof like her own name. At the same time, however, a sense of isolation lay within. Her father's car was missing from the driveway, and she knew her mother wouldn't be back until later. The world still ran on its regular schedule. That sense of loneliness was new still, and that was what made it hurt all the more. The pain stabbed her sharply with each of the four steps she ascended. It was enough to make her wince after clearing the top one.

She'd flung her arms around her mother's neck as if she'd never let go after the conclusion of Battle City, bursting into tears. Her parents had been shocked at her behavior. Her father had sat her down, and asked just what on earth had gone on. Not to say that Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki hadn't had a clue. She'd been able to contact and inform them as to where she was while on board the KaibaCorp blimp, but Anzu had also been forced to leave out quite a few details. Luckily for her, her hysterics had earned her the sufficient time to create a good explanation for her crying without giving any anything that would land her, or any of her friends, for that matter, in straitjackets due to the pure inconceivability of the Shadow Games and Noa's virtual world.

Her parents had given her tissues as well as a glass of water, and allowed her to compose herself. Swallowing back any more sobs, and a good bit of her pride, Anzu replied that the heavy cutthroat nature of the finals had scared her. It made her worried as to just how nasty perspective dancers could be at auditions. Granted, this explanation barely displayed any face of truth as to the reality of the past, but it still held a good bit of personal truth. Anzu knew she was too soft. She let too many things affect her emotionally, and the problem was, she didn't think that was something that would ever change. True, her experiences, especially the most current one involving the notorious Seal of Orichalcos, had taught her to toughen her skin, but she doubted it was enough. Anna Pavlova she wasn't.

Then there was the other side of it. Her mother and father would never understand. Anzu wasn't a fool; she knew that finding work as a dancer was hard. If worst came to worst, her education would find her work elsewhere, something that her parents constantly lashed her with in the form of economic figures and stories of shattered dreams. They wanted the best for her, but was it really worth beating her up about it from time to time? At least they hadn't found out about her brief job at Burger World. It would have felt much better if that had been the extent of her worry, but it wasn't. The gang had come out on top once again, but at the extent of fear and agony. Friendship had carried the blade into battle again, but it hadn't saved any of them from suffering extreme pain, whether it was mental or physical. It was victory at the price of blood in the highest extent, with the calls coming closer and closer.

Anzu's keys jingled for a moment as she fit them into the door lock. Once the portal to the bright day outside had sealed behind her, her backpack slid to the floor. Slumping back against the door, she closed her eyes.

In a few hours, she would have to leave again, but for now, it was good to collect her thoughts. Battle City had placed a heavy dent in the boundless optimism that had come with the unquestioned belief in friendship, and the battle against the Seal of Orichalcos had pushed it even further to the point of collapse. It wasn't a complete savior, no matter how she had professed it to be. If anything, it had only caused more sadness. She'd come so very close to losing Jonouchi, Mai, and most importantly, Yugi, to a gluttonous beast.

Yugi almost never lost, yet, he was the one whose soul was taken. Nothing of that sort had ever occurred. He was always the hero, the knight in shining armor who saved those he cared about the most. She had woken up from the nightmare of having to face Noa's creations in his arms. Her dear childhood friend was torn from her grasp, leaving her to pick up the pieces. Thankfully, she had had someone to share this personal hell with, but unfortunately, it had come at a high price: providing guidance for that very same person.

Watching Yami no Yugi cut loose on Haga had been more than enough to drive her to tears. Anzu had been angered as well when Haga played that cruel trick by tearing up "the key to saving Yugi," but the unleashed rage that Yami had lashed into his opponent had caused her anger to burn quickly away. She hadn't borne witness to the duel where Yugi had sacrificed himself, but she had certainly seen the worst out of the soul who shared his body in that very instant. That had been more than enough for her, and it was why she had pulled him back from the brink of complete descent into that same madness again.

Yami had confronted that demon in an illusionary duel with Yugi, but that didn't kill the memory, or its after-effects. During that lonely walk on the train tracks, she had become the pharaoh's only remaining pillar of sanity.

Whenever she had lagged behind, he had waited for her. Whenever the silence would become oppressive, she had spoken to break up the tension, and listened if he had something on his mind. Despite this bond, it had still hurt her when Yugi asked if she wanted to wish Yami good luck over him. It had not been said in an accusatory manner, but it had still been more than enough for her to handle. The surprised elation he had expressed when she had replied that in fact, she had wanted to wish him luck instead, had made her feel sad, yet even now she still couldn't deny her feelings for Yami. That was why tonight had to happen. Closure was needed for the sake of the three of them.

XXXXXX

"You're sure you'll all right with this?" Anzu asked wistfully, her hands folded tightly in her lap.

The person was addressing let out a sigh before nodding his head, a small smile on his face. "Of course."

That wasn't the first time she had asked this question. After taking a moment to lean forward over her knees in order to read her patient friend's face carefully, Mazaki nodded, and rose slowly from the couch. It wasn't necessarily a solemn occasion that brought her to second floor of the Kame Game shop, but it also wasn't completely happy. As much as she wished for Jonouchi and Honda to be there also, this issue didn't need to concern them.

Yugi's smile widened, and she resisted the urge to fling her arms around him. Despite everything, he still maintained that almost childish innocence about him. He always saw the best in everyone, even when they couldn't find it in themselves.

XXXXXX

Distracted by an argument she had had with her parents about her career choice the previous night, Anzu had found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the dance steps she performed in private while her parents were at work. Her parents had believed her to be studying. This wasn't a complete lie; she did have her book open on the nearby coffee table. Unfortunately, whenever she completed a few steps, she heard their voices, remnants of the fight.

"What about your future, Anzu? What if you end up with no money? Who will take care of you?" Step, step, thunk. Her slippered foot hit an old vase, rustling the small plant inside. She started over.

"Are you even trying?" Step, step, step, spin, ouch! She gritted her teeth in pain as her ankle rolled at an awkward angle. She hopped up and down for a few moments, clutching the appendage. She alternated between squeaking and hissing curse words. When the throbbing receded, she started again.

"For such a smart girl, you are foolish!" Step, step, spin, step, smack! Anzu cried out in agony and frustration, clutching her wrist. She had stepped too close to the mantle, and as a result, banged it off the marble. The ache was terrible, so much so that she sank into a chair just as the throbbing in her foot started again. How was she going to explain this to her parents?

Mazaki stared at the textbook on the table, its pages open in a self-absorbed way, spewing out its information to someone who was not inclined to listen. With her free hand, she swatted it onto the floor before bursting into tears, and covering her eyes with that same hand. The book ignored her, its spine exposed proudly to the air.

Sometime later, after the crying had receded to a mere weeping, she had begun to ice her wrist when the telephone rang. As much as Anzu would rather not have answered it, her politeness pervaded her.

She was lucky. It was only Yugi, who was calling about a homework assignment that he wasn't too sure he had taken down correctly. The conversation hadn't gone on too long before she broke down again, sinking into a kitchen chair for support. At that point in time, she never felt so useless and pathetic. Yet, through the symphony of her sobbing and hysterics, Yugi didn't hang up on her. Instead, he spent the entire conversation comforting her, and trying to calm her down.

"You'll make it, Anzu, I just know it."

It had taken quite an amount of time before she had stopped her crying altogether, but at long last, it was over. The dark moment had passed, and verbally, he helped her to stand again before each had to say their good-byes. The moment was rarely, if ever, mentioned again, and whenever it was, it was between them only. She gave him her gratitude for not only his providing support to her, but for allowing her to keep her pride by sparing her the humiliation in the aftermath.

XXXXXX

To think that she'd nearly lost him time and time again after all of that was something she could hardly bear. She hated it, she hated that no matter what seemed to happen, Yugi Muto's life was almost constantly on the line. Turning that memory over in her mind as she stared into those soft amethyst eyes, Anzu wished she could have really talked to him sooner as much more than friends. Unfortunately, it wasn't until lately that she had fully understood her attraction to Yugi. Even so, there was no denying that feeling of safety she had whenever he was with her, tempered only by her own protective instincts. World champion duelist, and he could still be floored by a sucker punch. Asphyxiation by smoke, and drowning in Domino Pier…For such a kind boy, he was dealt such dreadful tortures, let alone attempted murders.

Perhaps she had felt some semblance of inner revelation in the past, but if so, it had been clouded by a single variable, a variable that was currently making his appearance. The Sennen Puzzle glowed for a moment, and before her stood Yami no Yugi. Riding the wave of adoration she felt for this man was the self-loathing. It was completely unfair to Yugi. She hadn't known his dark counterpart nearly as long as him, and therefore, they lacked the heavy personal connection. Not that she was inclined to point fingers at anyone but herself.

Maybe that was why Anzu felt such a shiver down her spine when he nodded to her respectfully, and backed up a little to make the gap wider, promoting less intimacy. The extension of his hand, however, cut off that notion. Combined with that was the warmth in his eyes. While Yugi's shined outward, Yami's was more subdued, burning like a low flame.

Anzu couldn't help but wonder what he saw in her eyes as she carefully extended her own hand, bringing it together with his without intertwining the fingers, creating a horizontal tether between the two. The pressing of her palm to his, and the combined warmth it held, was nearly enough to drive her wild. They'd grabbed onto each other before, but that had been in times in crisis, when thinking had been dictated largely by survival, and not by this. It was as if a trance was broken. Yami smiled before greeting her in a warm voice, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Anzu."

She let out a breath as he released her hand, and the tension slackened, particularly for Yami's side. His expression was less hard, rather it held a sort of relief. The living room's lamp burned a little brighter, and the night sky outside the window did not seem as imposing. The shadows remained, but they were friends, rather than unwelcomed inevitabilities. It was then that it occurred to her. He had been testing himself, and luckily for the both of them, he had passed.

The intention of their meeting was simple in the sense of objectivity. After Yugi's rescue, Anzu had realized how important the boy truly was to her. At the same time, Yami had come to terms with his own inner demons. Now that that hurtle had been passed, and no other entity (as far as they knew) stood to bar his path, the pharaoh had to move on, the painful truth that it was. She couldn't even bring herself to think of it. So, after a long phone conversation with Yugi, this had been planned. It was much lower in caliber than the previous "date" she had had with Yami, but that didn't matter. It held more individualized value.

Yugi, surprisingly, had been as dubious about arranging this as she had, even after Yami had given his consent. It was odd upon first inspection, considering Muto's feelings for Mazaki, but upon closer look, it was easier to understand. Yami had found someone to grow close to in such a dear matter outside of his host. Considering the isolation he had been forced to suffer, that was saying very much for him. Saying his good-bye to that connection was just the same as shooting himself in the proverbial foot.

"He, well, he's really fond of you," Yugi had hesitantly explained to her. Anzu couldn't imagine what it was like to play mediator in that situation, when Yugi himself had harbored his own affections for her. She'd mistreated both boys without even trying, and they deserved so much better than her.

The stairwell slid into the corner of her eye. Somewhere below, Sugoroku Muto was probably counting the day's till, and going over the inventory. In spite of her wish to bolt, she stayed put. She had to see this through to the end. She had promised not only Yami and Yugi, but herself. She would lay this silly crush to rest, and she would treat Yugi better. She owed them that much.

As for Yami, tonight was his last dance with her, so to speak. After this, that fondness would have to be dropped. It would hurt, but that what would make the enjoyment of this all the more important.

Anzu subconsciously tugged on her black shawl so that it rested more conservatively on her shoulder. To think if he'd failed the test…No, that moment was gone. It wouldn't come again. She was safe.

Yami, misunderstanding her gesture for a want of perfection, chuckled. "You needn't worry about that. You look lovely." He really needed to look in the mirror before complimenting her. Damn, how was it that he was able to pull off consistency so well? His hair was never tussled, rather it stood proudly like a crown. The school uniform coat hugged the muscles on his arms so tightly, yet flared out at the bottom like a cape. Granted, he had once worn it as a cape before, but Anzu found herself preferring this toned-down version. It made him look less like a larger-than-life figure, and more human. Not to mention the leather and the chains…To top it all off was that regal pose of his. 3000 years never looked so good.

She couldn't help but blush, and cleared her throat. "So, Yugi tells me you never danced before. That certainly explains something."

Her joking voice caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Why you made sure it was a card duel with Step Johnny. And here I was thinking it was because you didn't want to look silly," she replied, wagging a finger at him.

He smirked before mock-whacking it away. "I suppose I do have that sort of air about me, don't I?"

She couldn't help but notice the fact that Yami had looked troubled for a split second before responding. She mentally kicked herself. Apparently she'd struck a still-sensitive nerve. Yami had defeated Dartz, but that didn't mean the scars had completely faded. The pharaoh's pride was his deadliest sin. Mazaki shook her head with a small grin. "Nah, that would be me. Why do you think I've spent several years going over the same steps?" Pausing to shrug, she added, "Well, I added new styles and steps as time went on, but that's not the point."

Yami nodded in understanding, and she clasped her hands together before moving toward the side table on which the room's radio sat. "You'll have to bear with me on this. I'm best at ballet, not to say that I'm bad with the waltz, but I'm not perfect," she warned as she turned the knob, switching through upbeat music channels to find the tune she so desired. She took care to kneel so as not to expose her rear end to him.

"I wasn't expecting you to be," he replied in a gentle voice, and she turned back to look at him for a moment. Yami's hands were folded behind his back, giving the impression of a soldier at ease. She smiled sadly. He never really did find it in him to completely loosen up.

A loud burst of static caused the two of them to jump and exclaim with surprised shouts. Sugoroku's inquiry as to what was wrong rose from the floor below. Yami quickly went over to the banister, and called down that it was nothing.

Anzu giggled, continuing her search until her quarry was found. It was an orchestral piece. She only hoped the scale of the music would remain at its low frequency and slow tempo. "Okay, here's where we start," she declared, heading toward the center of the room.

Yami joined her with a genuinely interested look on his face. It reminded her of the curious demeanor he had taken during his first real tour of Domino City with her. She let out a sigh. "You're not going to like this, but here it is. In the waltz, the man typically leads, but seeing as how you haven't properly learned…"

"You must lead," he finished for her with a light laugh, "I must say this will be quite a learning experience for me."

Well, at least he was playing along with it. "Okay, I'll need you to place your hand on my shoulder like so," he held out his right hand as she pointed to it, relinquishing the muscle tension on it in order for her to maneuver the appendage, "and grab my hand with your own." The blush returned full force as she was hit with the realization of his holding onto her. Gardner bit her lip against the surge of pleasure from actually feeling him like this.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked in a concerned voice.

She shook her head. "It's fine. Ballroom dancing is a very close quarters activity. I just don't want to seem like either of us is imposing on each other."

Surprise fell in with the concern. "Am I imposing on you in any way? We can stop if you need to," he offered, but without moving.

"No, it isn't that. It's just the fact that I haven't done this with a partner yet, so I'm not sure what will happen," she replied in a barely-contained voice.

Air rushed as Yami took in a breath, and finally, he replied, "Anzu, look at me, please." It wasn't an order, rather a request. She consented, and was met with a serene gaze. "If you do not wish to continue, I understand. If I may, however, I want to say that I believe we are both in capable hands." He believed in her, he really did. The physical pleasure melted away, paling in comparison with that statement.

After a few moments' thought, she nodded. "Okay, we'll continue." Placing her arm around Yami's waist in order to rest her hand on his back took its own sort of inner struggle between desire and focus. It didn't help that he shuddered for a moment against the touch. He wasn't used to this. "All right, now take my hand…"

The reaction this time to their combined touch wasn't nearly as volatile, but that didn't mean it wasn't still there. Anzu swallowed sadness before continuing. "The most important thing is that male dancer is left dominant, while the female is right. Basically, whatever I do, you do the opposite. The lead acts first, and then the partner follows."

At Yami's slightly confused look, which she had to admit made him look rather cute, she explained, "Watch my feet for a moment." Carefully, she stepped to the left, stating as she did so, "The object isn't to side step, rather to move around your partner. Otherwise, we'll keep traveling in a straight line until we hit a wall."

Yami nodded intently.

"Okay, now you try."

Almost gingerly, he picked his right foot a few inches off the floor, and sidled in the same direction, his left foot trying to keep up without going too fast. He was off-beat, but that didn't matter for the moment.

"Good work. We'll do a few rounds of these steps. The best thing about the waltz is that it can be as easy or as complex as you want to make it, but it's never boring," Anzu said in an amused tone. After a while, a slow circle was completed between them. "Very good, Yami!"

He smiled softly at his success, but not without raising his head.

She smiled a little. "You can look up. It's not very fun for me if I don't see you."

Yami's head swung up sharply, revealing an embarrassed look on his face. Anzu had never seen him blush before, and she had to admit, she didn't feel very happy about causing it. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get this right." His hand drew tight on her shoulder.

"Easy, easy," she soothed, and his grip relaxed, "You don't have to worry. It's just a few little steps. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter."

That did little to calm him. "If it doesn't matter, why did you practice this so vigorously?"

She smiled wryly. "Because I am too much of a perfectionist for my own good."

Yami returned the smile. "That makes two of us."

She cleared her throat, and tapped out the beat on his back for a moment to get them back on course. The music's tempo had had remained constant. Perhaps telling Yami to look at her hadn't been the best thing. He missed a few steps, and at one point, bumped into her. The frustration, though he attempted to conceal it behind murmured apologies, was written plainly on his face.

"Think of it this way," Anzu comforted, "this dance is usually done in a ballroom full of people. Accidents like these happen all the time. Everyone screws up at least once, so in a way, it's kind of funny to watch."Her leg brushed up against the coffee table by mistake. She'd been so invested in conversing with him that she hadn't noticed its proximity. "See?" She asked, gesturing down at her leg.

Yami nodded understandingly.

"Actually, this is good way to teach you another set of steps."

"Are you sure? I haven't yet mastered this first set."

She let go of his hand to wave hers freely. "No one is watching us, and for that matter, I think you're doing well enough to move on."

After a moment's hesitation, he agreed.

"I'm stuck between this table and you. You'll need to help me in getting free. I'll take a step forward," she did so after the word was passed, "and you'll take one backward."

He complied, and she added, "Now, repeat." Once Anzu was free, she steered the two back into their original dance pattern. The two continued to twirl about the room, their surroundings spinning in a dream-like pattern. The first music piece finally relinquished its extended arrangement, but Anzu continued the dance. Time was lost to them as the instruments sang in the background, their tempos ever-changing. Due to Yami's lack of practice, however, she kept them firmly at the slow-and-steady pace. As a result, the dancers looked quite out-of-place.

As another piece (she wasn't counting them) faded to an end, she let go of him, mock-curtsying with her short skirt. Yami quickly followed suit by bowing.

"Do you want to lead this time?" She asked, surprising him, "It feels wrong to just teach you, and walk off."

Yami thought for a moment, and held out his hand to her as the next music number began. "If you would allow me."

She smiled before taking it. "You trusted me, didn't you?"

"I did," he replied with a sheepish note in his voice as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

It wasn't simple for him. Anzu noticed his lips moving as he muttered a few series of counts to keep up with the beat. His shoulder was tight underneath her hand, the tendons standing up. A few times, he would mix up the left foot movement with the right, causing them to go a little off-kilter, but that error was usually edited by her correcting him. As much as she wished to lay her head on that same shoulder, Mazaki knew it would only agitate him. She tried not to look into his eyes, as much as she wanted to. It would throw off his concentration. Perhaps this wasn't as beneficial an idea as she thought it would be. "Thank you, Anzu," he whispered suddenly.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she almost missed her step. "Oh, you're welcome."

Yami's face was stunning in comparison to before. The indecision and turmoil that was plaguing it was gone, and self-confidence once again emanated from him. His jaw wasn't set as firmly, and his eyes were wide open, rather than half-squinted. Even though the vision should have made her happy, it produced a different result as she fully understood the meaning of his words. Yami was extremely old in years, but in body, he wasn't much elder than her. Of course, there was the fact that he had to act much more mature than he at first seemed to be. This was probably one of the very few times when he had to worry over only mundane things.

A green glow just over his shoulder caught her eye, breaking her train of thought. Anzu let out a sigh, hanging her head. The digital clock had signaled that the magic of the moment had overstayed its welcome. Yami tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

A look of sadness passed over his face, but it went away, and they both realized their folly. They'd been so invested in the here-and-now that they'd overlooked how important the time had been. So much was left unsaid. At the same time, however, would it have helped or changed anything? Realistically speaking, it would have made them hurt inside even more if those words were passed.

Anzu felt tears welling in her eyes, and she closed them. "I'm sorry," she repeated. As much as she wanted to let go of his hand, she couldn't. He didn't look too compelled to do so, either, with how he frowned so deeply.

"You've done nothing wrong, Anzu," he replied. She felt so weak, and she was angry at herself for being that way.

She cleared her throat once more. "Let's…Let's end this dance right. Hold out your hand without letting go of mine, and I'll do the rest. Just make sure to catch me." Yami, although perplexed at this change in tone, nodded nonetheless, and did so. After letting go of his shoulder, she slowly pivoted on her heel, swinging so that her back faced his chest. For one moment, she feared smashing into him.

His hand found her shoulder, stopping her just a few inches from his torso. Anzu hung her head in shame, allowing the tears to run. Yami let go of her hand. It was back to the real world now. Or so she thought. The hand reappeared on her shoulder, and cautiously guided her to face him, or rather, the Puzzle, seeing as how her head was still down. His fingers were soft against her chin as he tilted her head up. He said nothing, his thumb wiping away the tears from her left eye that had trailed free, but he still gave her that same regretful look.

In that moment, Anzu grasped the fact that she had never felt so sorry for him before. Yami was surrounded by friends, but he was so alone. He didn't belong in this modern age. This wasn't even his house. The next instant, her cheek was pressed against the side of his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her back. It was so much better than she had dreamt it to be. The material was coarse against her skin, but he handled her so delicately, as if she would break in his very hands. As Yami ran his fingers absent-mindedly through her hair, she thought she would lose her mind. Each caress of her scalp caused her to dig her fingers further and further into his back, his clothing preventing the discomfort.

It ended too early. "I think it's time I took you home," Yami's business-like tone held no reluctance to it, but he didn't drop his hand from her hair until he was finished speaking. Anzu's throat moved as she let go of him to stand back. Now was not the time for tears anymore.

Without declaring her rebellion, although she so yearned to, Mazaki turned on her heel, and walked over to switch off the radio. When she turned back to face him, she saw that intent stare that was so characteristic of him. A small voice cried out in agony inside of her mind. The hero had returned, but not after rejecting intimacy. "Shall we?" Yami asked with a ghost of a smile, gesturing to the stairs. Swallowing back one final scream of protest, Anzu stepped gingerly forward, and followed this ever-wandering soul into the night, the only difference between them being that the sun would still rise at the end of it for her, and not for him.


End file.
